leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
List of in-game event Pokémon in Generation VII
__TOC__ This is a list of Pokémon obtainable from events found in Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon. For a list of in-game event Pokémon in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, see here. Most of these Pokémon can only be obtained once per game; however, some may also be obtained in other ways as well. Alola starter Pokémon After the player is rescued by , Hala will present the player the three starter Pokémon the player can choose from. Rowlet Litten Popplio Exeggutor The player battles this that attacks Lillie upon their arrival on Exeggutor Island. Eevee The receptionist of the Pokémon Nursery at Paniola Ranch will give the player this upon visiting her for the first time. Porygon After becoming , an Aether Foundation scientist inside the Aether House will give the player a as an apology for the actions of Lusamine and the Foundation. A female in the same room will give the player an Up-Grade. Aerodactyl A female inside the -themed boat house in Seafolk Village will give the player an . Zygarde The player can use the Cells and Cores that they collect in the Zygarde Cube with a Reassembly Machine on on Ula'ula Island to create different Zygarde forms. The player can create multiple Zygarde if they have the right amounts of Zygarde Cells and Cores. The Reassembly Unit will always use the maximum amount of Cells and Cores it can in assembly operations. * 10 Cells/Cores: Zygarde 10% Forme with * 50 Cells/Cores: Zygarde 50% Forme with Aura Break * 100 Cells/Cores: Zygarde 50% Forme with If Zygarde is assembled completely from Cells and Cores from the Zygarde Cube, its level depends on whether the player has become the . Before the player has become Champion, assembled Zygarde will be level 30, but after, they will be level 50. 10% Forme Zygarde 50% Forme Zygarde Type: Null When the player becomes , Gladion will give the player a as thanks for their help. He will also give them a collection of 's . Guardian deities After becoming , the player and Lillie visit 's shrine at the Ruins of Conflict to thank it. Tapu Koko will then challenge the player, acting as the final battle the player has before the credits roll. If Tapu Koko is defeated without capturing it or fled from, it will respawn after the player successfully defends their title. After the credits, the player can challenge the other three guardian deities. Tapu Koko Tapu Lele Tapu Bulu Tapu Fini Cosmog After becoming , a rift will appear at the Altar of the Sunne /Altar of the Moone which the player can open into an Ultra Wormhole with the help of at night or during the day. This wormhole will lead the player to a world that is night when the other world is day and vice versa. In this alternate world, they can find the Lake of the Sunne /Lake of the Moone , and if they bring Solgaleo /Lunala there, they will receive a . /Lake of the Moone |type1=Normal|move1=Splash |ability1=Unaware |gift=yes |sun=yes |moon=yes }} Solgaleo and Lunala After confronting Lusamine and rescuing her and Guzma from Ultra Space, Nebby, now a / , will wish to continue growing stronger. However, because Lillie is not a , she suggests that it join the player's party. Solgaleo /Lunala faces the player in battle to test them. Like , , , and in Black, White, X, and Y, respectively, it must be caught to proceed with the story. Solgaleo Lunala Ultra Beasts After becoming , if the player visits the motel on Akala Island, they will be recruited by and Looker to capture the Ultra Beasts that escaped from the Ultra Wormhole as a form of protective custody. There are five different missions to capture different Ultra Beasts that will take the player to each of Alola four islands. In some missions, there will be multiple of the same species, and in some missions, the Ultra Beast may be able to be found in either of two locations. When a battle with an Ultra Beast begins, it will be surrounded by an aura that sharply increases one of its stats. To help capturing the Ultra Beasts them, the player is given ten Beast Balls at the start of each mission. Most Poké Balls except the Master Ball and Beast Balls are no more effective than a regular Poké Ball against Ultra Beasts. The Beast Ball, however, is specifically designed to overcome this limitation. If the player flees from or defeats any of the Ultra Beasts, they can still be found again immediately at the same place (or the alternate location, if applicable and if so desired). Nihilego The first mission involves the player capturing a sole , also known as UB-01 Symbiont. Nihilego can be found inside Diglett's Tunnel or at Wela Volcano Park. Buzzwole In Pokémon Sun, the second mission involves the player capturing two , also known as UB-02 Absorption. Buzzwole can be found at Melemele Meadow. Pheromosa In Pokémon Moon, the second mission involves the player capturing four , also known as UB-02 Beauty. Pheromosa can be found inside Verdant Cavern. Xurkitree The third mission involves the player capturing two , also known as UB-03 Lighting. Xurkitree can be found inside the Lush Jungle or at Memorial Hill. Celesteela In Pokémon Moon, the fourth mission involves the player capturing two , also known as UB-04 Blaster. Celesteela can be found at Haina Desert and Malie Garden. Kartana In Pokémon Sun, the fourth mission involves the player capturing four , also known as UB-04 Blade. Kartana can be found at and Malie Garden. Guzzlord The fifth and final mission involves the player capturing a sole , also known as UB-05 Gluttony. Guzzlord can be found inside the basement floor of Resolution Cave. Necrozma After completing all five Ultra Beast missions and finishing the storyline at Aether Paradise, the player can find the Legendary Pokémon in the tall grass at Ten Carat Hill's Farthest Hollow. If the player flees from or defeats Necrozma, it can still be found again immediately. Alola starter Pokémon After the player is protected from a by these three starter Pokémon, Professor Kukui will allow the player to keep one of them. Rowlet Litten Popplio Surfing Pikachu After becoming No. 1 by achieving the high scores on all four Mantine Surf courses, the player can go to the Heahea Branch of the Surf Association to receive a famous Pikachu that knows the special move from the Boss of Surf Association. Gastly The player will encounter this while investigating the seven mysteries of the . Hypno After defeating Olivia and completing her Grand Trial, the player can find Ilima at the Police Station, interrogating three , one of which knocked out the that guards his house and stole the Nugget hidden in his room. After picking one of the Hypno, that Hypno will attack the player, who they must defeat or capture. Each Hypno has a different moveset that could be related to the crime. After the battle, Ilima will solve the mystery, and give them a Big Nugget for their trouble. Pinsir On the player's first visit to Exeggutor Island, the player will notice the three palm trees around the island moving erratically. Examining these palm trees will reveal that these palm trees are being attacked by . After defeating or capturing these Pinsir, an Alolan Exeggutor will appear near the shrine housing the Sun Flute /Moon Flute , allowing them to climb up its neck to obtain the artifact. Ditto On , if the player interacts with the Police Officer in the rear of the station, they will discover he is a and disguise and battle it. After capturing or defeating it, the officer behind the desk will say that the Ditto was a member of and will ask that the player help him apprehend the rest. As thanks for the first Ditto, he will award the player with 30,000. The remaining Ditto are hidden somewhere in Konikoni City. The player will encounter them in sequential order, and will need to collect their reward in order for the next one to spawn. Each Ditto always has a set nature and IVs that complement them. After apprehending all five, the policeman will give the player a Focus Band. Eevee The receptionist of the Pokémon Nursery at Paniola Ranch will give the player this upon visiting her for the first time. This Eevee will always have the Ability . Porygon After clearing Episode RR, an Aether Foundation scientist inside the Aether House will give the player a as thanks for their contributions to the safety of the Alola region. A female in the same room will give the player an Up-Grade. Aerodactyl A female inside the -themed boat house in Seafolk Village will give the player an . Drifloon The player will encounter this while investigating the seven mysteries of the . Frillish Near the lighthouse ruins on , the player will find a being attacked by female . The player can battle one of them to get them to back off. The player will receive a Destiny Knot as thanks. Zygarde After becoming , the player can find and battle a 50% Forme Zygarde in the interior of Resolution Cave. After capturing it, the player can battle Dexio at the Aether Base on , who has found a 10% Forme Zygarde. After defeating him, he will give the player the Zygarde and the Zygarde Cube, allowing the player to combine them into a Zygarde that with . 50% Forme Zygarde 10% Forme Zygarde Bewear After defeating Olivia and completing her Grand Trial, they can watch a costume show that teaches children the dangers of Bewear's immense strength at the Hau'oli City . However, the show is quickly interrupted by a real Bewear, who scares the other viewers before attacking the player. If they successfully defeat or capture it, the girl who narrated the show will give the player a in gratitude. Sandygast In Pokémon Ultra Moon, the player will find a young boy building a sand castle on the northern shore of . If the player volunteers to help him, the sand castle will be revealed to be a Sandygast possessing the boy and attack the player. After the Sandygast is caught or defeated, it will leave behind a pouch of Stardust. In Ultra Sun, this event is replaced by an event where the player takes a friendly Sandygast from to Ula'ula Beach for the same reward. Type: Null When the player becomes , Gladion will leave a with Wicke to give to the player as thanks for their help as they make their way to Poni Grove. She will also give them a collection of 's . Guardian deities After becoming , the player can challenge the four guardian deities. Unlike in Sun and Moon, battling Tapu Koko is not part of the storyline, but the player is still required to defeat or capture one of the Tapu to collect the Tapunium Z. Tapu Koko Tapu Lele Tapu Bulu Tapu Fini Cosmog After becoming , a rift will appear at the Altar of the Sunne /Altar of the Moone which the player can open into an Ultra Wormhole with the help of /Dusk Mane Necrozma at night or /Dawn Wings Necrozma during the day. This wormhole will lead the player to a world that is night when the other world is day and vice versa. In this alternate world, they can find the Lake of the Sunne /Lake of the Moone , and if they bring Solgaleo /Lunala there, they will receive a . /Lake of the Moone |type1=Normal|move1=Splash |ability1=Unaware |gift=yes |ultrasun=yes |ultramoon=yes }} Solgaleo and Lunala After defeating Gladion at the base of Mount Lanakila or defeating Ilima while participating in Mina's trial, the player can meet Lillie and Nebby at Mahalo Trail where they first met. Nebby, now a / , will wish to continue growing stronger. However, because Lillie is not yet a , she suggests that it join the player's party. Solgaleo /Lunala faces the player in battle to test them. Unlike in Sun and Moon, capturing Nebby is not required to finish the storyline. Solgaleo Lunala Necrozma During the climax of , the player will fight in its Dusk Mane /Dawn Wings Form and its Ultra Form, but will not be able to capture it as it has been fused with Nebby. After defeating Ultra Necrozma, Necrozma returns to normal and crashes into Mount Lanakila in a weakened state. The player can interact with Necrozma and give it light energy from their Z-Power Ring to help it feel better. Necrozma will then battle the player. After capturing it, Colress will appear and give the player N-Solarizer and N-Lunarizer, two items that will allow them to fuse Necrozma with and , respectively. The player also gains access to Ultranecrozium Z after capturing Necrozma, allowing the use of Ultra Burst when Necrozma is in either Dusk Mane or Dawn Wings form. Totem-sized Pokémon The player can trade in the the find scattered around Alola with Samson Oak at Heahea Beach for special, Totem-sized Pokémon. These Pokémon, with the exception of , are all . 20 Totem Stickers 40 Totem Stickers 50 Totem Stickers 70 Totem Stickers 80 Totem Stickers 100 Totem Stickers Ultra Beast The player can get several Ultra Beasts though the game. Nihilego can be found at Ultra Deep Sea, and the player can catch one Nihilego during each visit to its dimension. During the battle, it is surrounded by an aura that boosts its Special Defense by two stages. In Pokémon Ultra Sun, Buzzwole can be found at Ultra Jungle, and the player can catch one Buzzwole during each visit to its dimension. During the battle, it is surrounded by an aura that boosts its Defense by two stages. In Pokémon Ultra Moon, Pheromosa can be found at Ultra Desert, and the player can catch one Pheromosa during each visit to its dimension. During the battle, it is surrounded by an aura that boosts its Speed by two stages. Xurkitree can be found at Ultra Plant, and the player can catch one Xurkitree during each visit to its dimension, during the battle. It is surrounded by an aura that boosts its Special Attack by two stages. In Pokémon Ultra Moon, Celesteela can be found at Ultra Crater, and the player can catch one Celesteela during each visit to its dimension. During the battle, it is surrounded by an aura that boosts its Defense by two stages. In Pokémon Ultra Sun, Kartana can be found at Ultra Forest, and the player can catch one Kartana during each visit to its dimension. During the battle, it is surrounded by an aura that boosts its Attack by two stages. Guzzlord can be found at Ultra Ruin, and the player can catch one Guzzlord during each visit to its dimension. During the battle, it is surrounded by an aura that boosts its Attack by 2 stages. The player will receive Poipole from Ultra Recon Squad in Megalo Tower after defeating Ultra Necrozma. The player can accept or refuse; in the latter case, they can always return to Ultra Megalopolis to pick it up again. In Pokémon Ultra Moon, after becoming , the player and Hau are asked to assist the Ultra Recon Squad at Poni Grove. Here, they are given five Beast Balls and are tasked with containing two . During the battle, they are surrounded by an aura that boosts its Defense by two stages. In Pokémon Ultra Sun, after becoming , the player and Hau are asked to assist the Ultra Recon Squad at Poni Grove. Here, they are given five Beast Balls and are tasked with containing two . During the battle, they are surrounded by an aura that boosts its Special Attack by two stages. Ultra Space Wilds Legendary Pokémon Legendary birds Articuno |type1=Rock|move1=Ancient Power |type2=Ice|move2=Freeze-Dry |type3=Psychic|move3=Reflect |type4=Ice|move4=Hail |ability1=Pressure |ultrasun=yes |ultramoon=yes }} Zapdos |type1=Rock|move1=Ancient Power |type2=Electric|move2=Discharge |type3=Flying|move3=Pluck |type4=Water|move4=Rain Dance |ability1=Pressure |ultrasun=yes |ultramoon=yes }} Moltres |type1=Rock|move1=Ancient Power |type2=Fire|move2=Flamethrower |type3=Flying|move3=Air Slash |type4=Fire|move4=Sunny Day |ability1=Pressure |ultrasun=yes |ultramoon=yes }} Mewtwo |type1=Psychic|move1=Psychic |type2=Normal|move2=Recover |type3=Normal|move3=Swift |type4=Psychic|move4=Psycho Cut |ability1=Pressure |ultrasun=yes |ultramoon=yes }} Legendary beasts is exclusive to Ultra Sun, while is exclusive to Ultra Moon. To encounter , the player must have both Raikou and Entei in their party. Raikou |type1=Psychic|move1=Reflect |type2=Dark|move2=Crunch |type3=Electric|move3=Thunder Fang |type4=Electric|move4=Discharge |ability1=Pressure |ultrasun=yes }} Entei |type1=Normal|move1=Stomp |type2=Dark|move2=Bite |type3=Normal|move3=Swagger |type4=Fire|move4=Lava Plume |ability1=Pressure |ultramoon=yes }} Suicune |type1=Water|move1=Bubble Beam |type2=Ice|move2=Aurora Beam |type3=Ice|move3=Mist |type4=Water|move4=Rain Dance |ability1=Pressure |ultrasun=yes |ultramoon=yes }} Tower duo Lugia knows , a move it can normally only know through a move tutor. |type1=Psychic|move1=Skill Swap |type2=Flying|move2=Aeroblast |type3=Psychic|move3=Extrasensory |type4=Rock|move4=Ancient Power |ability1=Pressure |ultramoon=yes }} Ho-Oh knows , a move it cannot normally know. As with all wild Ho-Oh, it holds a pouch of Sacred Ash. |type1=Fire|move1=Burn Up |type2=Fire|move2=Sacred Fire |type3=Psychic|move3=Extrasensory |type4=Rock|move4=Ancient Power |item1=Sacred Ash |ability1=Pressure |ultrasun=yes }} Legendary titans Regirock |type1=Rock|move1=Stone Edge |type2=Fighting|move2=Hammer Arm |type3=Normal|move3=Lock-On |type4=Electric|move4=Zap Cannon |ability1=Clear Body |ultrasun=yes |ultramoon=yes }} Regice |type1=Ice|move1=Ice Beam |type2=Fighting|move2=Hammer Arm |type3=Normal|move3=Lock-On |type4=Electric|move4=Zap Cannon |ability1=Clear Body |ultrasun=yes |ultramoon=yes }} Registeel |type1=Steel|move1=Flash Cannon |type2=Fighting|move2=Hammer Arm |type3=Normal|move3=Lock-On |type4=Electric|move4=Zap Cannon |ability1=Clear Body |ultrasun=yes |ultramoon=yes }} Eon duo Latias |type1=Psychic|move1=Mist Ball |type2=Dragon|move2=Dragon Pulse |type3=Psychic|move3=Psycho Shift |type4=Normal|move4=Wish |ability1=Levitate |ultramoon=yes }} Latios |type1=Psychic|move1=Luster Purge |type2=Dragon|move2=Dragon Pulse |type3=Psychic|move3=Psycho Shift |type4=Dragon|move4=Dragon Breath |ability1=Levitate |ultrasun=yes }} Weather trio is exclusive to Ultra Sun, while is exclusive to Ultra Moon. To encounter , the player must have both Groudon and Kyogre in their party. Kyogre |type1=Ice|move1=Ice Beam |type2=Water|move2=Origin Pulse |type3=Psychic|move3=Calm Mind |type4=Water|move4=Muddy Water |ability1=Drizzle |ultramoon=yes }} Groudon |type1=Ground|move1=Earthquake |type2=Ground|move2=Precipice Blades |type3=Fighting|move3=Bulk Up |type4=Grass|move4=Solar Beam |ability1=Drought |ultrasun=yes }} Rayquaza |type1=Psychic|move1=Rest |type2=Normal|move2=Extreme Speed |type3=Dragon|move3=Dragon Pulse |type4=Dragon|move4=Dragon Dance |ability1=Air Lock |ultrasun=yes |ultramoon=yes }} Lake guardians Uxie |type1=Psychic|move1=Extrasensory |type2=Normal|move2=Yawn |type3=Psychic|move3=Amnesia |type4=Normal|move4=Swift |ability1=Levitate |ultrasun=yes |ultramoon=yes }} Mesprit |type1=Psychic|move1=Extrasensory |type2=Fairy|move2=Charm |type3=Psychic|move3=Future Sight |type4=Normal|move4=Swift |ability1=Levitate |ultrasun=yes |ultramoon=yes }} Azelf |type1=Psychic|move1=Extrasensory |type2=Dark|move2=Nasty Plot |type3=Normal|move3=Uproar |type4=Normal|move4=Swift |ability1=Levitate |ultrasun=yes |ultramoon=yes }} Creation trio is exclusive to Ultra Sun, while is exclusive to Ultra Moon. To encounter , the player must have both Dialga and Palkia in their party. Dialga |type1=Fighting|move1=Aura Sphere |type2=Steel|move2=Iron Tail |type3=Dragon|move3=Roar of Time |type4=Steel|move4=Flash Cannon |ability1=Pressure |ultrasun=yes }} Palkia |type1=Fighting|move1=Aura Sphere |type2=Water|move2=Aqua Tail |type3=Dragon|move3=Spacial Rend |type4=Water|move4=Hydro Pump |ability1=Pressure |ultramoon=yes }} Giratina |type1=Ghost|move1=Shadow Force |type2=Fighting|move2=Aura Sphere |type3=Ground|move3=Earth Power |type4=Dragon|move4=Dragon Claw |ability1=Pressure |ultrasun=yes |ultramoon=yes }} Heatran |type1=Dark|move1=Crunch |type2=Normal|move2=Scary Face |type3=Fire|move3=Lava Plume |type4=Fire|move4=Fire Spin |ability1=Flash Fire |ultrasun=yes }} Regigigas |type1=Psychic|move1=Zen Headbutt |type2=Fighting|move2=Revenge |type3=Normal|move3=Dizzy Punch |type4=Ghost|move4=Confuse Ray |ability1=Slow Start |ultramoon=yes }} Cresselia |type1=Ice|move1=Aurora Beam |type2=Psychic|move2=Future Sight |type3=Normal|move3=Slash |type4=Fairy|move4=Moonlight |ability1=Levitate |ultrasun=yes |ultramoon=yes }} Swords of Justice Cobalion |type1=Fighting|move1=Sacred Sword |type2=Normal|move2=Swords Dance |type3=Normal|move3=Quick Attack |type4=Steel|move4=Iron Head |ability1=Justified |ultrasun=yes |ultramoon=yes }} Terrakion |type1=Fighting|move1=Sacred Sword |type2=Normal|move2=Swords Dance |type3=Rock|move3=Rock Slide |type4=Rock|move4=Stone Edge |ability1=Justified |ultrasun=yes |ultramoon=yes }} Virizion |type1=Fighting|move1=Sacred Sword |type2=Normal|move2=Swords Dance |type3=Grass|move3=Giga Drain |type4=Grass|move4=Leaf Blade |ability1=Justified |ultrasun=yes |ultramoon=yes }} Forces of Nature is exclusive to Ultra Sun, while is exclusive to Ultra Moon. To encounter , the player must have both Tornadus and Thundurus in their party. Tornadus |type1=Flying|move1=Air Slash |type2=Dark|move2=Crunch |type3=Flying|move3=Tailwind |type4=Water|move4=Rain Dance |ability1=Prankster |ultrasun=yes }} Thundurus |type1=Electric|move1=Discharge |type2=Dark|move2=Crunch |type3=Electric|move3=Charge |type4=Dark|move4=Nasty Plot |ability1=Prankster |ultramoon=yes }} Landorus |type1=Ground|move1=Earth Power |type2=Rock|move2=Rock Slide |type3=Ground|move3=Earthquake |type4=Rock|move4=Sandstorm |ability1=Sand Force |ultrasun=yes |ultramoon=yes }} Tao trio is exclusive to Ultra Sun, while is exclusive to Ultra Moon. To encounter , the player must have both Reshiram and Zekrom in their party. Reshiram |type1=Normal|move1=Slash |type2=Psychic|move2=Extrasensory |type3=Fire|move3=Fusion Flare |type4=Dragon|move4=Dragon Pulse |ability1=Turboblaze |ultrasun=yes }} Zekrom |type1=Normal|move1=Slash |type2=Psychic|move2=Zen Headbutt |type3=Electric|move3=Fusion Bolt |type4=Dragon|move4=Dragon Pulse |ability1=Teravolt |ultramoon=yes }} Kyurem |type1=Normal|move1=Slash |type2=Normal|move2=Scary Face |type3=Ice|move3=Glaciate |type4=Dragon|move4=Dragon Pulse |ability1=Pressure |ultrasun=yes |ultramoon=yes }} Xerneas and Yveltal Xerneas |type1=Fairy|move1=Geomancy |type2=Grass|move2=Horn Leech |type3=Dark|move3=Night Slash |type4=Fairy|move4=Moonblast |ability1=Fairy Aura |ultrasun=yes }} Yveltal |type1=Flying|move1=Oblivion Wing |type2=Dark|move2=Dark Pulse |type3=Ghost|move3=Phantom Force |type4=Psychic|move4=Psychic |ability1=Dark Aura |ultramoon=yes }} See also * Gift Pokémon * Roaming Pokémon Category:Lists